


Countdown

by joshlerhoe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, i did this in an hour at work written on wax paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhoe/pseuds/joshlerhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten seconds from the new year and Josh is in a panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work and it's unbeta'd and I'm very dyslexic so yeah, whatevs.

People mingled and cheered, quickly pairing up in anticipation, the ball up above all of them slowly beginning its descent on its post.

"10!"

People started the countdown to 2016, but all Josh could feel was panic. All around him, people were setting up in pairs, all but him.

"9!"

He whipped his head in either direction, desperately searching for a partner, but all the women were either already paired with their men, or paired up with their best girl friends, most a little too tipsy to care.

"8!"

He quickened his pace, traveling closer to the densest part of the crowd, in hopes of finding someone in the thicket.

"7!" 

Pushing past shoulders of people already paired and coupled, he continued his desperate search for his partner, finding no available women.

"6!" 

His heart jumped through his throat, the thought of being the only loner in all of Times Square without a kiss to bring in the new year was uneasy, his friends wouldn't let him hear the end of it, his life would literally be over.

"5!" 

He gripped his hair in fists, his mind in a void.

"4!" 

He groaned at the inevitable. He was just gonna have to stand there alone while everyone else had someone to bring in the new year with.

"3!" 

That's when he saw him, the bright lights of thr ball shining on his skin, glistening in his eyes. He must've been the most beautiful boy Josh had ever seen. And he too looked to be alone.

"2!"

Josh made his way over, shoving his way closer to the boy who also seemed to be frantic in his search for a partner. 

He tapped on the boy's small shoulder, his very breath knocked out of his chest as the boy turned, his attention hung up on those honey eyes and full lips.

"1!"

"Hi," Josh introduced himself, offering a shy wave, but the beautiful boy didn't seem to care much about who he was. The boy launched himself at Josh, arms around his neck, Josh's hands slipping around the beautiful boy's waist, pulling each other in for a new years kiss.

"Happy New Year!"


End file.
